


A riled up Captain

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober 2018 Lusan edition [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sanji loves to make Luffy crazy for him





	A riled up Captain

**Author's Note:**

> At the end hurray \o/

With the way things were, with the way they were Sanji should know better than to tease. He knew it but it was honestly so hard to not just go all out sometimes and taunt Luffy. It was fun, it was exciting and he loved the eyes of the beast that came shining through.

He was really bad sometimes. But Luffy made it so easy. Too easy and Sanji always wanted to push the limits. He was a man in love and Luffy was all his. Make no mistake, the beast wanted to consume him. Possess him and take him but Sanji was the same. He wanted to eat Luffy up too.

He wanted to make his strong captain all his, he wanted him possessive he wanted his attention and love and he had it. From food to love, Luffy’s eyes were on Sanji and that he could live with. He was always distantly thinking about Luffy anyway.

From food, to keeping Luffy from doing something idiotic. From just talking to him on easy days to the days that they were unable to wait anymore.

He had been the one to fall first but Luffy had come a long way. He was the one that iniciated things between them now. Sanji had to make sure that he was not the one left behind but that was honestly so hard sometimes.

So in the rare times he loved to take control. He liked to be the one to tease, the one to rile up Luffy. He always got this look on his face when Sanji pushed him. That serious look directed fully onto him never failed to get his blood pumping and his cock hard.

Sanji was a man in love and a man in need.

He loved pushing Luffy to the point that he lost it and his eyes turned dark. He loved pushing him to the point that when he fucked Sanji he dug his fingers deep into his hair and pulled just right. He never let Sanji get away with cumming once either. He always went until Sanji was clawing at whatever surface he was pressed against. He went until only cries and gasps came from his throat and tears ran down his cheeks.

He adored it when Luffy went to that state. He always gripped him so tightly, whispered the most possessive things in Sanji’s ear and bit and marked him up. that side of Luffy was all his.

A man needed that occasionally and Sanji was in all ways a man. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror as he dried his face. It had been almost too long since he had pushed Luffy. He was in the mood to be taken, in the mood to be devoured and he had the right idea how to do it as well.

X

There was a heated gaze on him but Sanji was pretending not to see it as he cooked. The trio best known for silliness was in the kitchen. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy. The first two could not look away from the snacks he had set in front of them and well Luffy.

Since Sanji had been ‘absentmindedly’ been tasting the batter he was making Luffy’s eyes had been locked onto him. He was focused on what he was doing of course but his tongue moved more than a little exaggeratedly as he licked away at the spoon.

He knew what Luffy would be thinking of. After all Sanji put on a show for Luffy every time he sucked Luffy’s cock. He was always slow when he licked away the precum that leaked. Always pulled away just like how he was doing t catch his breath and he set back in.

Luffy was watching because the beast was intrigued. Just how Sanji wanted things. He kept the spoon he licked in one hand as he watched the oven and stove with the other. Just enough to pretend that he did not notice what he was doing.

At least until the batter was gone. Then he slowly licked his way up the slick spoon before he tossed it towards the sink. The clang made Luffy jump and Chopper mutter in protest.

Luffy was heating up. Just as planned.

X

“You’re asking for it.” Strong hands wrapped around him as he leaned against the railing. Sanji was taking a smoke break but he grinned as he felt the hard cock rubbing against his ass. “If you’re not going to suck me off Sanji don’t do that.”

“Who said I’m not willing to suck you off?” Sanji whispered and he rubbed back teasingly. “But now isn’t the time for that Luffy. Be mindful of your surroundings. Don’t get carried away.”

“You’re the worst.” There was a sharp bite to his nap and Sanji groaned even as Luffy pressed harder against him. “Teasing like that. How am I supposed to-“ Luffy bit again harder this time. “You’re mine and I can’t have you yet. Don’t push me Sanji.”

“Who is pushing?” Sanji put out his smoke as he reached back to rub his hand against Luffy’s cock. “But if you need it that bad-“ He trailed off and waited. Luffy breathed harshly against his neck before he groaned and released him. “No then?” He smiled.

A zip was his only warning before Luffy was shoving his hand into the open part of his pants. Sanji gave a curious lance around their surrounding before he backed the railing and cupped Luffy’s cock. “Get to it. Please.” Luffy pressed against him and nuzzled his throat. “Please Sanji.”

“Of course.” Sanji smiled as Luffy began to buck into his hand. He kept it tight and fast. He played with the tip, he covered and pressed against where Luffy was wettest as the man rutted against him. He bit back his own moans as Luffy’s pants got louder until he shuddered in his grip.

Fast but not enough Sanji knew that. He withdrew his hand and licked away the cum as Luffy’s eyes glittered up at him. “Tease.” Luffy breathed softly. “You don’t learn do you.”

“How about you teach me later.” Sanji’s kiss was supposed to be quick and fast but Luffy kept him from pulling away and drew it out. Drew it out and out until Sanji was flushed and gasping. “Later.” He breathed.

X

“Ass!” Sanji whispered as Luffy kept him trapped in the pantry. “You know nothing is going to come out from there right?” He got a muffled reply and gritted his teeth. Riling up the beast was fun but damn it he had not been counting on getting pounced on here.

His legs were trembling where he stood pinned against the pantry door. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. Luffy had one hand down his pants and one hand playing with Sanji’s nipple as he sucked away at the other. Sanji was already hard and dripping in Luffy’s hand.

“You’re going to make them sore.” Sanji groaned as Luffy’s tongue teased before he pulled back to playfully pull and bite. Then he was back again on Sanji making him gasp and tremble at Luffy’s warm mouth on him.

“Payback.” Luffy whispered as his hand ground against Sanji. “You aren’t going to let me put it in until tonight anyway. You can put up with this.”

“B-bra-t.” Sanji moaned. “Luffy please!”

“If you’re sore from this I’ll kiss them late on.” Luffy mumbled around his nipple. “Besides you always twitch and leak into my hand when I play with them.” His hand lightly twisted and Sanji’s knees almost buckled. “And when I’m fucking you.” Sanji could feel Luffy smiling. “You always clench down so hard when I play with them. “You like this Sanji.” His self assured tone made Sanji close his eyes as he succumbed.

X

“Relax.” Luffy breathed into his ear as he kept Sanji pinned against the wall. “This won’t take long.” He whispered as his slick fingers toyed with Sanji and worked him open. “I won’t even make you cum. I promise.” He teased. “And then you can work on finishing dinner and the preparations for tomorrow.”

“How can I even do that?” Sanji whispered as he rested his head against his folded arms on the wall. “Luffy please. I need it.”

A sharp slap to his ass startled him as Luffy snorted. “Not yet you don’t.” Luffy mumbled. “Now don’t tense up.” Sanji froze at the feeling of something big and hard beginning to slide into him. But it was not hot the way Luffy’s cock was. “Easy does it.” Luffy whispered. “Now hold onto this until later okay?” Sanji cried out when the toy was fully seated inside of him. “I’ll take this out myself.”

X

“Look at you.” Luffy purred as Sanji took slow steps towards the bed. “You look so sexy Sanji. You made it though dinner perfectly.”

“No thanks to you.” Sanji gasped as he kneeled on their bed. “Luffy please. Take it out.”

“You’re all flushed.” Luffy pulled him properly onto their bed and ran his hands down Sanji’s sides and back. “It was that unbearable? But I picked the best one. It wouldn’t make you cum no matter what you did.”

“Take it out.” Sanji buried his face into Luffy’s shoulder and moaned as his pants were yanked down. “Please Luffy, I want you inside me.”

“Not yet.” Luffy carefully moved Sanji and let him burry his face into their pillows as he got behind Sanji. “But I will take this out.” He promised. “I’ll take this out for you Sanji.”

Sanji’s breath hitched as the toy was slowly pulled out. His body missed the thickness but without the pressure on his prostate he sighed a sigh of wet relief. Until that sigh turned into a moan at the feeling of Luffy’s hot tongue trailing across him. “Luffy!”

“You’re so pink and hot.” Luffy laughed before he leaned back again. All Sanji could do was hold onto the sheets and gasp. Gasp, moan and beg as Luffy licked him open. There was the intense feeling in his stomach as Luffy’s hands kept him open and as Luffy’s tongue drove him crazy.

The moment that Sanji’s cock trembled and his legs started to weaken Luffy was pulling away and pulling Sanji with him. Sanji yelped as he found themselves in different positions. Luffy had snagged the lube and was coating himself as Sanji hovered over him.

“You’ve been working me up since morning.” Luffy said softly as he held Sanji’s hip with one hand and his cock with the other. “Now you’re going to ride me, take what you need and pay for working me up. I don’t care if it takes until morning.” Luffy hissed as he began to slide his way into Sanji.

“Luffy.” Sanji whispered as he sank down further and further on Luffy’s cock. His body trembled as he was filled up. his hands braced themselves on Luffy’s chest. He had a moment to really settle himself as he and Luffy got accustomed to the feeling. “Honestly you brat.” Sanji whispered as he braced his legs. “You really jumped right into it.”

“You thought I was going to let you suck me off and take the edge off?” Luffy laughed as his hands settled into hard grips on Sanji’s hips. “No chance this time. You’re going to ride me until you cum. And until I cum and I’ll fuck myself so deep inside of you that’ll you’ll never forget who you belong to Sanji.”

Sanji gently rolled his hips and smiled at his Luffy flushed and groaned. “Aye aye captain.” He purred as he went about unbuttoning his shirt. He gave a few test grinds before he wrestled off the shirt and sent it flying. Then his hands went back onto Luffy’s chest and he began to move.

As Luffy had instructed him he began to fuck himself on Luffy’s cock. Each downward slam made his fingers tremble and forced a gasp from him. He was so thick and so deep and he was not helping by moving to each of Sanji’s thrusts.

In no time both of them were gasping and covered with sweat. Sanji’s cock was bobbing and leaking and covering both of them. When he came his fingers dug deep into Luffy’s chest as his cock spurted and covered Luffy’s chest and his fingers.

Luffy’s hiss filled the room before he rolled them over slamming Sanji onto his back and yanking his legs up so he could fold Sanji up and pound him with a deep and hard pace. Sanji moaned and gasped with every thrust as Luffy’s expression grew more and more determined until he shuddered and stilled.

Sanji had a few moments to breathe as Luffy gasped above him. They were both covered in sweat and as they bodies cooled down Sanji ran his gaze over Luffy’s figure.

“Whew.”Luffy groaned before he leaned forward. “I guess I had to take the edge off anyway. Okay.” He gave a small nod before he withdrew and slid back in. He laughed at Sanji’s startled yelp. “Sanji.” Luffy laughed as his cock twitched and hardened further. “I told you didn’t I? You riled me up.” He whispered. “You’re going to have to pay for that.” Sanji was going to be devoured by the beast. Good, exactly what he wanted.


End file.
